When Dreams Become Nightmares
by i am mi-chan
Summary: We all love FNaf, but when it begins to haunt your dreams then it's hard to say. Especially when your right in the middle of it. Join a random girl who enjoys FNaf, but isn't a crazy fan-girl just a fan, in her dream, but it's more of a nightmare. Not exactly scary, but creepy. Read with creepy back round music. Enjoy and be safe!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dream!**

So I had the strangest dream at night. Recently I've really gotten into Five Nights At Freddy's but maybe a little too much. My dream was creepy as fuck. My favorite animatronic is Bonnie, you may wonder why I'm telling you this. You'll find out soon enough.

So I appear in front of a house, I'm not sure if I'm babysitting or house sitting. But I'll go with house sitting since I didn't see anyone else in the house. In front of the yard were a bunch of toys. But the scope is zoomed onto a specific group of toys. It was Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy, they were the normal ones not the nightmares or broken. They are near the driveway, I think, arguing about something. But I know it's me. I can't remember exactly what they said but I remember clearly what Bonnie say. "Oh, oh, oh! Can I dress her up, the outfit will look so cute! Please~" The rest of the group agreed.

Apparently I, the person who represented me in the dream, didn't notice as she hadn't noticed as she just walked in casually with a happy grin. It started normally enough. In the living room with the sun shining through the window. I'm not sure what I was doing but that isn't important.

As the sun was setting there was a voice echoing saying "Go to sleep when the sun sets." I'm not sure who's voice it was but maybe it was the owner of the house.

She took what the echoing voice said seriously and began to freak out a little. The toys from outside are now in, but she doesn't take notice.

The the view scoped to the one of the rooms upstairs, by now the sun has completely set. It was the exact same room that was in the fourth game,. I shone the flashlight everywhere. Nothing in the closet, or the bed, no plushtrap in the chair, nothing. Then there was a whimper of somebody. It was definitely not me. Whoever it was ran up to the door and held it shut. If you listened closely you'd hear heavy breathing. Which wouldn't make sense cause I was the only one there, or at least that's what I think.

Then I'm scoped down the hall and down the stairs. Nothing is there, no shadows nothing; just the moonlight shining through the hall. I am scoped all the way to the living room to see her curled under a blanket on the couch, scared for her life. Funny thing is, the moonlight is shining directly at her.

Now I'm scoped back to seeing from here point of view. She peeks from a tiny opening from beneath the blanket and looks around. I'm looking at all the toys, who are still; as if they aren't alive. Then I'm scoped out from her view and see from a different perspective. She seems to be pretending to be asleep. Then they slowly start to move.

The first to make a move towards me is Bonnie. But he seems bigger, like the size he is in the game. He slowly removes the blanket from my head, but apparently she is a good actor and pretends to sleep on.

The for some reason I feel like I'm pressing a button, like this whole thing was me playing a game. So I press this non-existent button and then she holds her breath.

Bonnie puts a finger under my nose, to see if I'm breathing. Nothing, a warm smile forms on the over sized toys face. He does it a second time, I'm still holding it in, and smiles excitedly. He pulls back.

Apparently when I push the button it has a time limit. If you hit the limit I she lets a loud breath of air.

That's where thing go down.

Bonnie get furious and lifts her up by the neck and yells at her. I can't remember what exactly, but something along the lines of "Why are you still alive?!" I'm then thrown at the wall and she's scared for her life.

Things blackout.

The final scene is a girl with a feathered mask on her face and in a fancy tutu and leotard and what not. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and she has make up on. But what is the creepiest thing is she has strings attached to her, around all four limbs and one string comes up from the top of her head. She's a puppet, but you can't see where the strings end. For some reason the puppet girl is smiling as she poses in her ballerina form, but it just seems wrong. Then I realize that she's on a small coffee table just below the window and the moonlight is directly on her.

Creepy music started playing, I can't distinguish the song though. It can either be The Puppet's music box or Freddy's song when you die (Toreador March), probably Freddy's. When the song starts to play she begins to dance. The you hear clapping. Bonnie is there on the floor looking up at her and clapping happily, back in his toy size, and there are shadows behind him also clapping.

But I have a reason that it was me.

But it doesn't end there, I wake up and fall back asleep, I'm not aware yet that I have woken up about what I just dreamt.

This time In my dream I can see myself. I go to my dad and tell him "I just played the creepiest game ever."

He just looks at me aan laughs. "It can't be that bad."

But it is.

He pick up an ipad from seemingly nowhere and starts the game. For some reason I being to scream at him in fear. "No! Stop! I don't want to die!" He ignored me and I keep yelling that I don't want to die. Then I break down crying.

He just plays and when I look at the screen the game is already at the part where I'm hiding under the blanket and Bonnie is coming over. But she doesn't even try to not get killed. She just suddenly starts breathing heavily and staring with some kind of determination in her eyes. Like she wants to die, like she doesn't even care, like she knows what will happen to her. She's just asking for it!

Bonnie gets mad once more, but this time seems even more angry. I get slammed into the wall and I'm just as scared.

…..Blackout….

I'm back at the puppet scene again. The music starts, but this time it's not as loud, and I still don't know the song. It's barely there. This time no clapping, just the puppet.

I wake up, for real this time, with a foreboding feeling in my chest. I get out of bed more than a little bit creeped out. I go on with my day, but that dream keeps playing out in my head, especially that last scene.

 **Okay so this isn't exactly a fanfiction, but it can pass of as one. By the way I didn't make this up, I actually dreamed it, and let me tell you it wasn't enjoyable when I woke up.**


End file.
